


too./

by zefiroza



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zefiroza/pseuds/zefiroza
Summary: - `знаешь, ты... у тебя красивые глаза, открывай их почаще.`
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	too./

дребезжание заставляет старшего из байльшмидтов отвлечься от ничегонеделанья и подняться с дивана с громким `да кого там черт принес?`.  
\- `родерих, если это ты, то вход платный!`  
дверь открывается настолько, насколько позволяет цепочка на ней, и в небольшую щель выглядывают вишневые глаза. на пороге стоит какой-то растрепанный чудила с небольшим мольбертом в руке и сумкой через плечо. от него веет вином, так что гилберт сразу понимает, от чего на загорелом лице такая блаженная улыбка. не то чтобы этот парень выглядел опасно или подозрительно, скорее наоборот, но кто знает. на какую только маскировку люди не пойдут, чтобы разорить тебя хотя бы на пару банкнот.  
\- `а ты еще кто?`  
\- `чао! а-`  
незваный гость с сильным итальянским акцентом подается вперед, но его нос встречается с дверью. юноша слышал, что немцы - ребята довольно строгие, но чтоб настолько.  
\- `если ты очередной коллектор, то денег нет, платить нечем, работать не буду, пшел вон!`  
\- `коллектор? не слышал о таких, а чем они занимаются? на меня похожи? может, это мои родственники из себорги? их фамилия похожа на `варгас`? знаешь, у меня полно родственников по всему миру! итальянцы - удивительные люди! в баварии, кстати, тоже есть!`  
байльшмидту показалось, что он уже где-то слышал эту фамилию. кажется, этот парень может тараторить бесконечное количество времени, поэтому - себе же во благо - гилберт прерывает итальянца открытием входной двери. тот сразу же замолкает.  
\- `мда, странноватый ты, к кому пришел-то?`  
\- `о, точно! а людвиг байльшмидт здесь живет?`  
\- `а тебе зачем?`  
\- `мы договорились с ним, что в среду я приду и нарисую его!`  
\- `сегодня понедельник.`  
\- `ой.`  
серебристоголовый прыснул, снял цепочку, и дверь отворилась полностью. не стоять же человеку на лестничной клетке, да и не пошлешь куда подальше, жалко, старший уже давно не такой жестокий как раньше.  
\- `ладно, не важно, заходи, мне все равно заняться нечем, а так хоть ты на фоне балаболить будешь. как тебя зовут-то?`  
варгас проходит в вылизанную до блеска прихожую и начинает осматриваться. у него дома все не так. везде разбросана обувь, да и одежда тоже. на стенах висят картины, и сами обои пестрые. тут по-другому. даже глаза немного режет. навстречу выбегают три собаки, и итальянец сразу же начинает их гладить. ну что за ребенок.  
\- `о, точно, я фелисиано варгас! мы с людвигом друзья!`  
\- `странно, у него же нет друзей. я, кстати, гилберт, его старший брат.`  
\- `так вот ты как выглядишь! всегда хотел посмотреть на того, кого людвиг называет `жутким транжирой` и `образцовым бездельником`!`  
гилберт только улыбается на последнее высказывание. он, в принципе, был согласен с суждениями брата, так что обижен не был. они пожимают руки, и старший из братьев замечает, что у итальянца она жутко теплая. и где он только такого друга откопал? хотя, итальянцы ужасно дотошные, а зная людвига и его сдержанность. ну да. точно. фелисиано к нему прицепился, а тот не может послать в силу своей воспитанности.  
\- `а он знает, что вы друзья?`  
\- `конечно! если бы не знал, то не сказал бы, где живет. у вас здесь здорово, кстати. немного на больницу похоже, но здорово! я бы вон ту стену разрисовал!`  
\- `ты художник, значит? странно, что не заводчик собак или сборщик оружия.`  
\- `да! людвиг долго отнекивался от портрета, говорил, что работает и все такое, но вечером ведь никто ничем не занят! а оружие я не люблю, цветы ведь лучше пуль.`  
гилберт подумал, что хоть варгас и выглядит беззаботным дурачком, но мыслить и рассуждать явно умеет. может, поэтому они и подружились? из серебристоголового собеседник никакущий, а больше младший ни с кем особо и не разговаривает, разве что с хедервари и эдельштайном, но подобные собеседники на любителя, как считал сам гил.  
\- `что ж, в этом плане ты, наверное, прав. порой войн лучше действительно избегать. знаешь, на первый взгляд ты не кажешься таким-`  
\- `ты тихо сходишь с ума, сидя дома? не думал, что ты начнешь говорить с-`  
источники шума обернулись на только что вышедшего из душа блондина и замерли, а вместе с ними и он. ну понедельник же, не среда! какого черта эта ходячая проблема здесь забыла?!  
\- `ф-фелисиано..? что ты-`  
\- `людвиг! чао-чаооо!!!`  
варгас кидается ему на шею и крепко обнимает. кажется, его нисколько не смущает факт того, что на мужчине одно лишь полотенце, которое, того и глядишь, свалится. данное действие со стороны фелисиано вогнало немца в краску, но по спине он его все же похлопал. и заметил эту мерзкую ухмылку на лице брата. он всегда так делал, когда думал о мерзких вещах или смотрел на родериха со спины. второе заставляло волноваться куда сильнее, если быть честным.  
\- `извини, что так рано!`  
\- `да уж, на целых два дня раньше.`  
\- `ну, ты, вроде, не особо занят, так что почему бы не сделать сегодня то, что нужно было бы делать завтра!`  
\- `в среду.`  
\- `послезавтра!`  
\- `ладно, вон та дверь ведет в мою комнату, располагайся там, я пока переоденусь.`  
\- `можешь и не переодеваться, у меня хорошо получаются мужские т-`  
\- `к-кругом и шагом марш, солдат!`  
варгас кивнул и отправился в указанном направлении. а блондин хмуро уставился на старшего брата, тот же в ответ продолжал хитро улыбаться.  
\- `друзья, значит?`  
\- `еще слово и ты будешь убираться в этой квартире до самой смерти.`  
\- `а что это ты так покраснел? неужто в душе перегрелся?`  
\- `прекрати делать это лицо!`  
старший подходит ближе и скрещивает руки на груди, продолжая испытывать терпение людвига своей гримасой. пару секунд смотрит вниз и хихикает.  
\- `ты с собой в душ револьвер носишь или просто очень рад видеть своего "друга"?`  
голубоглазый краснеет еще больше и отводит взгляд. он как бы и не обязан отсчитываться, но все равно продолжает стоять, слушать и придумывать отговорки. прямо как в детстве.  
\- `а я ведь еще хотел тебе предложить девчонку найти, но, видимо, не судьба поселиться в этой квартире девушке.`  
\- `не рассказывай ему.`  
\- `иначе что?`  
\- `ничего, просто не говори. меня впервые назвали другом, я не хочу, чтобы он от меня отвернулся.`  
\- `да перестань, по нему же видно, что-`  
\- `людвиг, ты где? я, конечно, могу очень долго здесь с собаками сидеть, но я пришел твой портрет писать!`  
из комнаты слышится итальянский акцент, и братья решают закончить этот разговор. пока.  
\- `надеюсь, ты не громкий.`  
\- `перестань уже.`  
людвиг берет заранее сложенную на диване чистую одежду и отправляется переодеваться в ванную комнату. делать это с гилбертом в одном помещении сейчас не лучшая идея.  
через некоторое время дверь в комнату блондина открывается, и фелисиано отвлекается от поглаживания собак, обращая внимание на вошедшего друга. людвига приветствуют милой улыбкой и говорят сесть в кресло, приняв любую позу, которую он захочет. долго думать не пришлось, колени соединены, немного косят в сторону, на них руки, сложенные в замок, сама голова в профиль, но это уже сам варгас попросил. уж очень ему нравился острый нос байльшмидта.  
\- `ты всегда такой потерянный во времени?`  
\- `ну, да, почти всегда, но это ты еще парня моего брата не видел! хотя, испанцы с итальянцами одного поля ягоды, я думаю.`  
арийца немного передернуло от заявления про парня. варгас что, действительно вот так просто об этом говорит? конечно, сейчас в этом нет ничего такого, но все же.  
\- `ты сказал... парень?`  
\- `ну да, антонио! я не рассказывал? ловино, вообще-то, любых парней на дух не переносит, только с девушками мило общается, но антонио очень любит! он, похоже, единственный, кто может терпеть вспыльчивый характер моего брата.`  
\- `а ты сам с кем-нибудь встречаешься? извини, если это личное.`  
в глубине души людвиг хотел услышать отрицательный ответ. а может и не в глубине. он надеялся, что это по крайней мере не читается у него на лице.  
\- `да не, со мной сложно управиться, да и сам я в этих делах не мастак, можешь голову немного выше поднять?`  
\- `не мастак? сам же мне рассказывал, как с девушками флиртовать надо.`  
\- `ну, говорить - не мешки таскать, на практике все сложнее, я с девушкой даже за руку не держался никогда, если уж на то пошло.`  
фелисиано говорит об этом так спокойно, улыбаясь, будто это и не разочарование вовсе. бывают вообще моменты, когда он не улыбается?  
\- `получилось бы круче, если б ты без футболки был, ты же слажен как геракл, а показать стесняешься.`  
\- `здесь немного прохладно.`  
людвиг начал придумывать отговорки, хотя и сам до конца не понимал зачем. итальянец встает из-за холста и решительным шагом движется к музе.  
\- `снимай давай, а то я сам ее сниму!`  
\- `не буду я раздеваться, мне и так хорошо!`  
\- `сопротивление бесполезно!`  
фелисиано внезапно начинает щекотать блондина, а вместе с этим тянуть черную футболку вверх. тот смеется и пытается поймать тонкие руки художника, но в итоге случайно задевает ногой чужое колено, и варгас падает прямо на людвига. резко наступила тишина из-за опасной близости лиц; на том, что бледнее, выступил румянец.  
\- `я, эмм... извини, я случайно, не сильно ушибся?`  
\- `не, ты мягкий, да и по колену не сильно задел.`  
\- `если так сильно хочется, то могу снять, но это останется между нами.`  
итальянец активно кивает и улыбается. чем бы дитя не тешилось.  
байльшмидт стягивает футболку, и на шее звенькает черный крест. варгасу нравится, как у немца выпирают ключицы. да и вообще. он бы его вовсе без одежды нарисовал, но сомневается, что людвиг пойдет на такое. стесняется, почему-то. как можно стесняться такого красивого тела? фелисиано невдомек.  
через некоторое время, чередуя полную тишину, длительность которой не превышала двух минут, и разговоры ни о чем и обо всем, художник упирается кулаками в собственные бока и победно говорит `готово!`. блондин встает из кресла, подходит к холсту и удивляется тому, что можно рисовать настолько хорошо.  
\- `да у тебя золотые руки, фелисиано!`  
\- `приятно слышать!`  
он ребячески улыбается, смотря на друга, на то, как изумленно тот всматривается в собственный портрет. фелисиано хотел бы, чтобы этот момент длился немного дольше.  
\- `ты весь в краске измазался, сейчас вернусь.`  
людвиг выходит из комнаты и случайно встречается взглядом с братом. тот снова ухмыляется, смотря на оголенный торс.  
\- `мне ждать подробностей?`  
\- `свинья.`  
взяв с кухни полотенце, голубоглазый отправился обратно под смешки гилберта. в комнате его ждал сидящий на кровати и рисующий у себя на ладони фелисиано. кажется, он не взял другого холста и решил воспользоваться тем, что есть.  
\- `эй, аккуратнее, еще испачкаешь мне тут все.`  
сказано даже не с укором, а с некой теплотой. людвиг садится рядом и начинает оттирать акрил с загорелого лица. старается не смотреть в янтарные глаза, но выходит плохо. у варгаса мягкая кожа и щеки, аккуратные губы и пышные брови. ресницы длиннее, чем у девушек с тушью. байльшмидт и не заметил, как перестал оттирать краску, теперь уже просто медленно водя полотенцем по щеке.  
\- `знаешь, ты... у тебя красивые глаза, открывай их почаще.`  
\- `ты мне тоже нравишься.`


End file.
